The Heart Can See What the Eye Cant
by BlueAngelLovesDomo
Summary: Sesshomaru asks to speak to Kagome. Who is this mysterious man? How does Kagome and Sesshomaru know him? Inuyasha is mad and Kikyo is out for revenge? Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome POV:

'What was wrong? He is supposedly the "Killing Perfection, Ice Prince, human hater." So why is he showing these emotions to me a mere ningen?'

"Please say something , Miko" Sesshomaru pleaded with a scared looking in his eyes. "How?... Can you a Daiyoukai love a human who is also a Miko?" Silence was all that was heard in the clearing. Minutes later I turned to leave when Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around me. As he was about to speak a voice that sounded familiar but I couldn't recognize nor remember.

The man stepped into the clearing "Even if you were human he'd still love you." The man had long ebony hair with electric blue streaks in a low ponytail. He had 2 gold streaks on each of his cheeks wrist and ankles. His tail was ebony with electric blue streaks and his eyes were a neon blue with gold specks and on his forehead was an electric blue 5-pointed star outlined in gold.

As soon as I saw him memories of my childhood came back to me making my head hurt.

*Flashback*

A 60 year old Kagome (about 5 in human years) was sitting in the garden of the Southern palace. She was running around chasing a butterfly and a voice stopped her actions.

"Kagome, I'm here."

She turned around to the source of the voice and immediately ran and hugged the person. Said person was an 80 year old Sesshomaru (about 7 in human years). "Sessho! I missed you so much!" said an excited Kagome."And I you, koi." Sesshomaru said while hugging back. "Let's sit down Sessho." Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and sitting on a bench. "Hn" They sat and their tails wrapped around each other.

"Kagome, we need to leave now!" Kagome's dad, Lord Kiri, said while grabbing Kagome and running to the well.

*End of Flashback*

To be continued. Please review this is my very first fanfic so review and tell me how you if liked it

Peace for now,BlueAngel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry about the 1st chapter and how it was so short so I went and uploaded the 2nd chapter

Enjoy

Kagome POV

As the memory finished I remember who this man was. He… is my father!

"D-Dad?" I said not sure if I was dreaming or not. "Yes. Nice to see you again,Pup." My dad said while holding his arms out to me. I went and hugged him. "What happened? Where did you go?" I asked trying to comprehend the situation."The Northern Lands had declared war on the Southern Lands because I wouldn't put you in an arranged marriage with Prince Kau. So before they could come and take you. I put you and your mother in the well and sent you to the future so you could be safe during the war."

"So what am I?" I asked my father. He looked shocked at first then smiled and in his eyes held pride. "No my dear pup. You are a Miko-Demoness. Your mother is a Miko and I am a neko demon." He said." So im a half-demon?"I asked still slightly confused. "No you're a Daiyoukai. When a powerful Miko and a very strong Demon or Daiyoukai mate and have children they are either a Daiyoukai or a full-fledged demon with miko powers." My father explained to me and I soaked in the information. My father then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ah ,Sesshomaru how strong you have become. Inutaisho would be so proud."My father said while looking at Sesshomaru

"Hn. Yes I hope so Lord Kiri."Sesshomaru said with a slight bow afterwards."So father am I betrothed to anyone since it was not Prince Kau?"I asked wanting to know who I was to mate."Yes, your betrothed is Sesshomaru."My heart started picking up speed. 'Oh my Kami I'm going to mate Sesshomaru!'

My father broke my inner battle with myself by getting my attention. "We shall travel to our palace to unseal your true form. If we fly will shall be there in 2 days travel." My dad said and we took off into the air towards the Southern palace.

*To Inuyasha and Kikyo*

"Inuyasha, I want my soul back from the slut of a reincarnation of mine." Kikyo said malice clear in her voice." And you shall Kikyo my love."Inuyasha said leading her back to his camp. They walked into camp as if kikyo has always been there.

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA?! WHY THE FUCK IS THAT CLAY POT SLUT HERE?!"Sango screamed being held back by Miroku and Shippo."Keh, She is way better than that wench she is obedient and would never go off with the enemy."Inuyasha said glaring at Sango."We leave now to go after the wench. We will be there in about 3 days." With that they packed and followed after Kagome.

*To Sesshomaru and Kagome*

They had made it to the Southern palace when they got there they ate dinner and went to sleep.

*In Kagome Chambers*

"Oh, Sessho I can't wait to see what I look like in my true form." Kagome said as she was cuddling with Sesshomaru on her bed."As do I , koi."He said tightening his hold on her. "Let us sleep koi we have much to do tomorrow."He said as sleep claimed both of them.

*In the Morning*

They had went to the garden where in the center was a 5-pointed star." Kagome please step inside the star." My father instructed putting candles on each point of the star and lighting them. I stepped inside of it."Now im going to unseal your demon blood Kagome."He started chanting a spell and soon my body was engulfed in light. When the light dissipated I felt different and I guess by the look of my dad and Sesshomarus faces I looked different too."How do I look?" I asked feeling nervous. "Beautiful but you must look for yourself." Sesshomaru said handing me a mirror.

When I looked into it I indeed look beautiful. My ebony hair grew at least 6 inches ending at my knees it had electric blue and pink streaks in it. Instead of my normal human ears on the sides of my face they were cat ears with electric blue tips on top of my head. I grew fangs and claws my eyes were like my fathers a neon blue with gold specks. On my cheeks wrist and ankles were 2 gold stripes and 1 pink stripe and my tail was ebony with electric blue and pink streaks in it. And on my forehead adorned a neon blue 5-pointed star half out lined in gold the other half out lined in pink." Wow I look so beautiful." I said surprised by how much I changed. Suddenly there was a loud crash at the front gate. And the sudden yell of.

" KAGOOOMMMEEE!"

To be continued. Well there it is chapter 2 I hope you liked it please review and tell me if you like it I'm open to all criticism.

Peace, BlueAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now up enjoy!

"KAGOOOMMMEEE!"

Normal POV

Inuyasha had finally made it to the Southern palace and used Tessaiga to blow up the front gate. Sesshomaru, Lord Kiri and Kagome went to the front gate to see a very irritated half-demon. On their way their Sesshomaru told Kagome to stand behind him and to mask her scent and aura until it was the right time. She did as instructed and they finally made it to the front gate.

"Sesshomaru ya bastard I know you have Kagome where is she?!" yelled Inuyasha."Leave my lands half-breed you are trespassing on my lands and have destroyed my front gate." Lord Kiri said glaring at Inuyasha. "No not until I get Kagome back. She is mine and mine only." Before anyone could warn him of his mistake he was held in the air by his neck. Everyone gasped including Kagome because the one that held him up was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what the hell?! Let me go!"He said trying to get out of Sesshomarus grasp."I should kill you worthless half-breed for putting claim on something that is mine!"He said eyes tinged in pink. "Yours! She is mine!" Inuyasha yelled which made Sesshomaru tighten his hold on his neck."I'll show you not to claim whats not yours." Sesshomaru said about to put poison in Inuyashas neck when a hand touched the arm holding Inuyasha. "Sessho, don't kill him he isn't worth it." Kagome said while calming Sesshomaru down. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate-to-be and dropped Inuyasha."Hn." He said while his eyes turned back to normal. When Inuyasha gained composure he looked at Kagome but didn't recognize her. "Oi, ya stupid bitch you had no right to interfere!" He yelled which caused Sesshomaru to growl at him."Now." Sesshomaru said and Kagome relased her scent and aura and everyone gasped."K-Kagome its you" Inuyasha said and he went to grab Kagome "Now I can kill you so Kikyo can be alive again."He was about to grab her when he was called by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha stop I'll kill her she is my reincarnation." Kikyo said while notching an arrow and shooting it at Kagome. For a few moments all there was is silence then "How is this possible? Your demon?!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome who just held the arrow in her hand. "It's simple really.1.I'm not your reincarnation2.I'm way stronger than you ever will be and 3. I'm reclaiming MY soul back now." Kagome said while summoning her pink poison whip and slashing Kikyo in half freeing her and all the other souls Kikyo stole. "No Kikyo!" Inuyasha said clearly angry and turned to Kagome."You bitch I'll kill you." But before he could he heard Kagome say "I remove you from my pack and you are to listen because I am your alpha." She said and removed the pack mark. And Inuyasha was teleported away from the Southern lands. "Mama! Oh I missed you so much."Shippo said running to go hug Kagome. Kagome picked Shippo up and hugged him. "Same here pup."She said with a genuine smile on her face. "Wow Kagome you look so beautiful." Sango said while taking in Kagomes appearance. "Thank you, Sango." She said while hugging her." How about we go inside and eat before we sleep. I'm sure we are all tired."Lord Kiri said and they made their way to the dining hall.

*In the dining hall*

As everyone finished eating Lord Kiri stood and everyone looked at him in confusion. "May I have every ones attention." The room quieted down and looked at Lord Kiri. "Thank You now as most of you know when an heir to a throne in the Demon World reaches the age of 250 they are to be mated so they can take over the throne" Everyone nodded and he continued " So I am proud to say in 1 weeks time my daughter, Kagome, will be having her mating announcement ceremony with Lord Sesshomaru heir of the Western Lands as her mate-to-be to unite the South and West together." People took in the information but Sango was mad. " If I may Milord, but why set Kagome in an arranged married to the person she may not even love?" She asked worry clear in her voice. "Ah but ever since Kagome and Sesshomaru were 20 and 40 years of age they have been in love am I wrong?" He said looking towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. " Hn it is this Sesshomaru has loved her ever since I met her Lord Kiri." "As have I Father." Kagome said with a smile."We will invite all the lands to the ceremony including the Northern Lands." Everyone started murmuring but soon stopped. "Yes I know we are not on good terms with them but we have allied with all the other lands and can be protected if needed by said allies."Lord Kiri stated to everyone." All plans have been completed but it will take up to a week for all the Lord and their Ladys and any other invites to get here." Lord Kiri said as he finished his announcement."Now that is all everyone is dismissed." With that everyone left the dining hall.

*In the garden with Kagome and Sesshomaru*

" Kagome I have something I wish to tell you." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face Kagome. He thought Kagome looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her." Yes Sessho." She said looking up at Sesshomaru." Kagome my love my soul mate I love you with every fiber of my being. I will never make you cry or hurt you in any way. I will protect you from anything life throws at us. And even tho we are to be mates I never got the chance to ask you myself" Sesshomaru got down on one knee" Princess Kagome, the Miko-Neko-Demoness, Will you do me the honor of being this Sesshomarus mate for life?"(AN:if you didn't know All inu's mate for life with the exception of Inutaisho)Then Sesshomaru pulled out a gold banned ring with a pink diamed with neon and gold specks."Oh Sessho yes I will be your mate!" She said hugging and kissing him. Sesshomaru pulled away and slid the ring on her finger." Oh Sesshomaru it's so beautiful." She said admiring the ring." Not as beautiful and you koi." He said and embraced her. " I love you Sessho." She said." And I you."

*With Inuyasha*

Inuyasha had come back to the Southern palace and heard the announcement and saw the scene between Kagome and Sesshomaru."I'm going to take Kagome if it's the last thing I do. I'll challenge him at the ceremony for her and I'll win." He said with a look of determination on his face.

To be continued. I hope you like it and sorry to all the Kikyo lovers. The next chapter is the mating ceremony. I'll post when I can love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry you guys i have been busy studying for finals any who here is chapter 4

(One Week Later)

Sango,Kagome,and Rin were just finished getting ready for the ceremony."Oh Sango I'm nervous."Kagome said chewing at her bottom lip."Don't worry you look gorgeous."Kagome was wearing a purple kimono with a white bottom layer(i dont know what its called)and a blue obi the sleeves have Cherry Blossom patterns on it and gold lining. Sango had a blue kimono with a black bottom layer and red obi. Rin had a orange kimono with white bottom layer and a black obi.

"Lets go." Sango said after they were ready

(In the Ball Room)

Kagome met with Sesshomaru behind the door to the ball room."You look beautiful,Koi"Sesshomaru said kissing her blushed "You look quite handsome too." Sesshomaru smirked."Lets go they are waiting. "Ok" She said taking a deep breath.

As they walked in the announcer said in a loud voice.

"Now announcing Lady Kagome Kiri of the Southern Lands and her mate-to-be Lord Sesshomaru Toga of the Western Lands." The crowd went silent and started to murmur things like "Wow i should challenge for her she would make a good bitch" or "She is just after his money I could provide for him better" Sesshomaru hearing all of this wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and held her close as they walked to the thrones at the top of the room.

As they sat in the thrones. Lord Kiri walked to the stand and faced the crowd not before giving Kagome and Sessgomaru a smile.

" I, Lord Aman Kiri, am proud to announce the joining of my daughter and soon to be Lady of the Westen and Southern Lands Kagome Kiri and her intended and soon to be Lord of the Western and Southern Lands Sesshomaru .If anyone objects or challenges this claim speak now or dont speak at all."

Suddenly there was a door opened and slammed shut.

"I do. I challenge for the right to mate her on grounds that i set claim first She was and is my bitch." Inuyasha said walking to the center of the gasped and murmered but soon that stopped when a loud growl came from the front of the turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha ready to kill him."I accept this challenge for I will prove I am more worthy to have her as mine." He said as he walked to where Inuyasha was everyone took their seats along the sides waiting to see the outcome of this fight.

Lord Kiri stood "Then let the challenge begin."

With swords drawn the two clashed. Inuasha had gotten struck and used his blades of blood which only seemed to cut Sesshomaru a little bit after 10 minutes he grew tired of messing around and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach not enough to kill but enough to get Inuyasha to submit

"I am clearly the victor anyone that dares claim what is rightfully mine will meet the same fate."He said sheathing his sword and walking over to Kagome and giving her a chaste kiss before turning back to the crowd now let the ball begin." With that music began and people talked and danced till way in the night after the ball all the guest left and the others went to sleep after a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

I am going through bad writers block so anyone willing to help me is free to message me

If I cant find help im giving away full rights to this story and it can be continued by the first author that contacts me

I would prefer help but if you want full ownership I will give you it

Thanks for the support

p.s I have a really good story coming on and I promise I wont need help with this one.

Love bunches BlueAngel


End file.
